The Way You Look At Me
by caramilk-panda
Summary: Harry Shum Jr. and Jenna Ushkowitz have been great friends on the Glee set since day one. But what happens when their friendship turns into something more. - Shushkowitz, Rated T for future chapters, starting off in S3 .
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

* * *

><p>I stood at the door of her trailer and that's when I heard it. I heard the sound of tears coming from the inside .<p>

I turned the door knob and it was unlocked. I slowly walked inside and that's when I saw her sitting on the couch, crying and this wouldn't be the first time I saw her like this.

"Hey, what's wrong? Tell me" I said as I rushed to her side and pulled her in my arms.

"I wanna quit." she said.

"What ? What do you mean that you want to quit ?" I asked.

"Harry, it's been almost 3 years and I've only got 2 solos . The rest of the time I've sat there in the background, I'm sick of being pushed to the side all the time." she explained.

"Hey, listen to me. You're gonna get to shine, okay? Don't quit, I know you deserve better. But you're stronger than to just quit, " I said as I pulled her into my arms .

"I'm not that strong, trust me, " she replied.

I gently lifted her chin so she can make full eye contact with me, "Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, you're one of the strongest and most talented people I know. You will get your time to shine and trust me, good things happen to those who wait," I said.

"Thank you. But I don't know how you did it . I don't know how you were able to just sit there and just say 5 lines out of the whole season."

I laughed, "I think if I didn't just sit there and say those five lines I wouldn't be the luckiest guy on the show right now. "

She playfully smacked my arm, "What are you talking about ?" she asked.

"Think about it this way, if I demanded Ryan and them to give me a role . They would've fired me on the spot without a doubt . Since I didn't do that, they gave a role to be the boyfriend of the most sweetest, down to earth, talented woman I know and I wouldn't change a thing about her, in any way . "

She laughed, "you're such a cheese ball . But I gotta admit, I'm thankful to be working with the most sweetest, talented and not to mention sexiest guy, I know and I wouldn't trade him for a solo, any day either. "

"And you're calling me the cheese ball ?" I laughed .

"You know what shut up, " she said as she playfully laughed my arm again.

"So you're good now ?" I asked .

"Yes, thank you," she said as she gave me a hug "Now, come on we have lines to go over, " she said as she grabbed our scripts. I turned to the page of our opening scene of the episode was,

"Oh, would you look at that .. It says here 'camera fades out from Rachel to a shot of Mike and Tina, making out on Tina's bed . Harry and Jenna kiss during the start and end of

scene' "

"Oh, really ? Guess we better start rehearsing than 'cause its looks like we have a lot of work to do," she said as she leaned in.

"I think we should too ." I said as I met her lips.

We kissed until we parted for air. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"For the record, I wouldn't trade you for anything either."

"Shut up," she said as she pulled me in again for another breaking taking kiss . I told her in the past that I smile each morning to get through my days. But to be perfectly honest, she's the reason behind that smile and why I love my job and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys. Sorry I've been MIA lately and not updating "Nothing on You." I have most of the chapters pre-written for that but they're still going through editing so you'll have to wait a bit longer for that one to be updated again. Also, I've had a huge case of writer's block lately and I have "Nothing on You", plus another Shushkowitz fanfic asides from this one in the works. So please bear with me to get those published/updated cos school is literally killing me with homework right now. Anyways, a few notes about this fanfic, it's Shushkowitz based fanfic not Tike, I know, Harry and Jenna are both dating other people right now but in my world they're not so they're single in this fanfic and I intended this to be a one-shot but I will make it a longer story if I get enough reviews to give me that extra push to write. So, Read, Enjoy, Review . :)**

**-Camillia **


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna's POV:

Harry and I have been getting closer and closer the past few weeks. Look at it as we're each other's support system through this business. Tonight, both of us are staying late on set to finish filming our Sectionals' number. We're performing "ABC" by the Jackson 5 with Chris. But tonight, we're just filming our duet shots together. Zach wanted us to have a final rehearsal for the dance routine in the tin shed.

"Hey, where's Zach?" I asked Harry as I walked in the Tin Shed.

"Ryan, Ian, and Brad are talking to him right now on set to discuss where we should be dancing during the scene"

"So, in other words, he left us here to go over the routine by ourselves?"

"Yep, pretty much. You ready?"

"Yeah, but I swear if you drop me on that spin and dip during the mid-section. You're paying any medical costs," I teased. Let's just say, we had a few rough landings when we first started learning this routine.

"HAHA, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Not this time or anytime in the future."

When he said those words, I felt that there was something else he was trying to tell me asides that he wouldn't let me fall during the routine.

"If you're concerned about the spin, we can do it right now." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Ready, 5…6…7…8." He spun me around, dipped me and just kind of held there. We had our eyes locked for a moment. "See, I told you I wouldn't drop you again." He said as he lifted me back up on my feet.

"Um…we should get going."

"Yeah, we should." He said as we walked out of the tin shed. "So…this episode is 'Tike' packed as our fans would call it."

I laughed 'because this is the first time, I ever heard him say our ship name. "HAHA, yeah. We're giving our fans what they want. So they should be happy,"

"I think they will be happy with this episode. You get your lead and they get their adorable ship, what more could they ask for?"

"Your abs?" I teased him.

"Funny and I think you should be more thankful."

"Thankful for what?"

"Thankful that out of all the girls in this world that are falling head over heels for me, you're the one who's actually close to me in ways that they wish they would be,"

"I am thankful, I'm thankful that I have a wonderful co-star and 'till this day, we're still the strongest Glee couple in history."

"Oh yeah, we are. Okay, I have a question for you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Mike's graduating at the end of the season and Tina's staying in Lima. So that means that probably by season 4, we won't be spending as much time together as we are now. Do you think after all of this, things will be different between us?"

"I hope not and I try not to think about that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's like a year away and I'm more of focused on what's happening now than what's going to happen later on and just like Mike and Tina's relationship, whatever we have now is too strong to break. So I don't think we'll be leaving each other's lives any time soon."

"Good to know, 'because I don't want to let this go."

"Me either. " I said as we got walked onto set.

It took us another 2 hours before we finished filming. It had gotten colder when we were walking to our cars in the lot.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine."

He grabbed my wrist to check if I was actually telling the truth, "Jenna, you're freezing. Here. "He said as he put his varsity jacket around me. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks, "I said as I smiled at him.

We got to the parking lot and I realized both of our cars were parked beside each other. I started taking his jacket off, so I could give it back to him.

"No, it's okay. Keep it, you can give it back to me tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

"'Kay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I'll see you tomorrow. Bye"

We both smiled at each other as we went our separate ways. When I got home, I got a text from him.

Hey.

Harry, go to sleep. We have a 7am call on set tomorrow!

This isn't Harry, It's Mike.

I laughed as I read the text, I see what he was doing here. We usually text each other and we pretend that we're our characters when one of us is nervous to tell something to the other.

HAHA, well, Mike. Go to sleep.

I'll go to sleep after I get this out.

K, well. Go on…

On second thoughts, keep my jacket as long as you like.

Awh, that's sweet of you. Thank you.

You're welcome. Well, I'm going to let you sleep now. Night, I love you.

Night, I love you too.

Wait, hold up…did we really just say that to each other?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, guys. This weekend is one of my little to no homework weekends so I had the time to update both of my stories. But I'm gonna give you guys a heads up that the updates on this fic may come later than Nothing On You's updates. That's because I started Nothing on You over the Summer so I had the time to focus on that and managed to have the first 12 chapters pre-written and just going through editing before it gets posted. As for this one, I'm literally making and editing each chapter on the spot minutes before I post it. So I apologize if it sounds a bit off or just none logical. Anyways, Read. Review. Enjoy. :) **

**- C.P.**

***WARNING: This chapter is cheesed to the max.* **

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

It was 6:30 am; I was getting ready to go on set. I took one last look at my iPhone and read my conversation with Jenna from the night before.

H: _You're welcome. Well, I'm going to let you sleep now. Night, I love you_

J: _Night, I love you too._

I don't know if that's her sleep deprived self that said that to me or it was actually her. But it doesn't matter, because in the end, what I told her is true. Yes, I admit it. I'm completely in love with Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz. I don't know exactly when it happened it just did.

I guess sometime during this whole process, things just put itself together. Now, every morning when I wake up to go to work, I wake up with a smile on my face because I know she's the first person I'll see and the last.

I got on set and I saw her walking and texting on her phone. I ran towards her and hugged her from behind.

"BOO!"

"Oh my gosh, HARRY!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I said as I gave her a real hug this time.

"Yes, you did and Good Morning to you too, Mr. Shum."

"HAHA! Good morning, Ms. Ushkowitz. So what are we filming today?"

"Uh…something that involves you taking me on a romantic picnic."

"If I were to take you on a romantic picnic, I don't think I would enjoy cameras being there."

"You know what I meant"

I laughed, "Yes I do. In other words, Mike's taking Tina out for a romantic picnic and they're going to live happily ever after?"

She giggled, "Yeah, that's the plan."

We were just walking and talking towards the tin shed because Zach wanted us to rehearse today's musical number a few more times before we filmed it.

"Hey, are you going to the FOX All-Star Christmas Party tonight?" I asked.

"No, are you?"

"Yes, I'm going with Darren, Chord, Damian and the rest of the guys. You should go, it'll be fun."

"I don't want to though, I just want to chill at home in my sweat pants with no make-up on and catch up on my Grey's Anatomy"

"Grey's Anatomy can wait. If I asked you to go with me, would you turn me down?"

"It depends. Are you asking me right now? Because if you are, the least you can do is ask me properly."

I laughed as an idea came to me when we were in front of my trailer. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in my trailer with me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Asking you properly," I got down on one knee, grabbed her hand and pretended I was proposing to her, "Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz, would you please attend the FOX All-Star Christmas Party with me? Please." I gave her my puppy dog eyes, just for good measure.

"Not the puppy dog eyes," She said as she ducked her head trying to hide her blush, "Fine, I'll go. But can you please get up before one of the guys walks in her and actually thinks you're proposing to me."

"Fine," I said as I got up and hugged her again, "Don't worry, I promise that you won't get bored at the party and if you do, just tell me and I will drive you straight home, no questions asked."

"Deal, pick me up at 7?"

"Will do. So, it's date?"

"Yeah, it's a date. See to you later, Harry." She smiled and waved at me as she headed out the door.

When she left, I fell back on my couch and just had a big smile on my face. This all feels surreal to me right now. Did the girl that I'm falling head over heels for just say yes to me? I know, I shouldn't be feeling like this because she probably only sees me as a friend and nothing else. But I just hope that does feel the same way because I really don't know what'd I do if I lost her because I was that idiot that fell for one of their best friends and the best friend didn't feel the same way back.

But I don't want this thing going on between us to stop and hopefully, it'll lead me to our happy ending.


End file.
